


Marriage, Not Dating

by royalbean47



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Austria is ooc, Cheating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Past Romerica, Past Spa/Aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbean47/pseuds/royalbean47
Summary: "Lovino stupidly agrees to Antonio's incredibly dumb idea and immediately regrets it" - Fake Dating AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in google docs for 48 years. Since I won't be updating my other fanfiction any time soon I decided to feed you guys this yummy Fake Dating AU yum. This is based off a k-drama by the same name. Some parts are the same/similar others are not.

Antonio crossed his arms as he looked over at his set-up date. His family continued to force him into dates for a wife. They constantly pushed for him to get married. He wasn’t really all for the idea of getting married either. The girls were always some form of awful. Spoiled or only interested in Antonio for his money. There was always something that put him off.

The girl across from him smiled at him nervously. Antonio quickly texted his friend Emma for the fifth time. She was always the one to help him get out of these dates.

“Okay, you’ve practically been on your phone the entire time,”

“Sorry...it’s work,” Antonio lied. Why wasn’t Emma answering? He kind of her needed her right now.

“Well you’re on a date now. So you can focus on work later,” She reached forcing him to put the phone on the table. She flipped her raven black hair back cooly. “You know you’re really lucky to be on a date with me,”

“Oh, I’m sure,”

“I mean just look at me,” She motioned to her body. Sure the girl was pretty but something about her just didn’t do it for him. It was always the case. Every girl for some reason just didn’t attract his attention. He could admit he found them pretty but he could never find interest in them. Please Emma! Save him! He looked up to the ceiling thinking of his blonde friend, his only hope.

“You know I’m honestly great wife material,” The woman continued to blab on. She had introduced herself earlier but honestly Antonio had forgotten her name.

Antonio sighed, turning his head away trying to focus on something else, something more positive. This was going to be a long night. How could she already mention marriage when this was the first and probably last date they’d be on? Antonio raised an eyebrow as something had piqued his interest. There was a man who seemed to be coming their way. But Antonio had never seen him before and he was clearly not a waiter.

The stranger came right up to their table and reached for Antonio. Antonio stood up looking at the other surprised.

“Let’s go,” the auburn haired man said, linking their arms together. There was a stray curl that stuck out from the rest of is neatly styled hair.

“Uhm, what the fuck? Excuse me! We’re kind of on a date right now,” the girl crossed her arms.

“That’s funny since he’s _my_ boyfriend after all,” the man said looking the woman up and down.

The girl gasped looking at Antonio for confirmation. Antonio looked over at the stranger, just as shocked. He noticed the man’s appealing hazel eyes.

“I’m not g-” Antonio stopped mid-sentence. The man had stepped on his foot and he was now trying his best not to make a noise.

“You want out of this date or not?” The man hissed into Antonio’s ear.

Antonio did want out though. He was truly miserable.

“Babe!” Antonio exclaimed putting his arm around the stranger.

“Wha-” the girl’s mouth dropped completely open. It was kind of funny.

Antonio bit his lip as a smirk formed.

“I haven’t really told my parents yet, sorry,” Antonio lied.

“O-oh…”

“Come on, honey,”

The two men turned around with their arms linked and walked off. Once they were out of the girls sight they began to speed walk out of the restaurant and separated once they were outside.

“Did...did Emma send you?”

“Yeah, she was on a date and _you_ kept bothering her. So she asked me to come save your ass from your disaster date,” The man crossed his arms. He was dressed nicely. “I honestly didn’t have any idea how to get you out of it and just decided to wing it,” the man shrugged. “I’m Lovino by the way,” He held out his hand. “Lovino Vargas,”

“Antonio Fernandez Carriedo,” Antonio shook the other’s hand. “Emma’s never mentioned you...or at least I don’t recall,”

Lovino shrugged. “Haven’t heard shit about you either,” He said rather unphased. He began trying to hail a taxi.

“Wait,” Antonio pulled his hand down to stop him. “I’ll take you home,”

Lovino’s hazel looked him up and down skeptically.

“Well, since you’re offering,” he shrugged.

…

“Thanks again,” Antonio smiled. Lovino turned and looked at the man.

“It’s not like I did anything that big,” Lovino mumbled.

“I just can’t help but be thankful! I really, really didn’t wanna be there,” The man seemed so cheerful. He had chocolate brown curls, happy green eyes and wide smile to match. He seemed like a nice guy and there didn’t seem to be anything wrong with the girl he was with.

“She seemed okay. What was the problem?”

“It’s just...I don’t see what’s the big rush to get married,”

“What? Wait, was that your girlfriend?” Was Antonio running away because she wanted to get serious?

“No, I thought Emma explained the marriage dates. My parents want me to get married and set up these dates to possibly meet my future wife.”

“Ah,” Lovino nodded his head slowly.

“I’m sorry if you were in the middle of something. You walked all that way for me,”

“I-it wasn’t for you!” he said indignantly. “I was doing it for Emma. Anyways I was getting off work so…”

“I wish Emma had properly introduced us,” Antonio pouted.

Lovino shrugged. “What does it matter?”

“What do you mean what does it matter? You’re not upset about it,”

“Not really,” Lovino had no real interest in getting to know Antonio. “I’m pretty sure she must’ve mentioned you,” Lovino sat back in the passenger seat and suddenly it came to him. “Oh, you’re hot Spanish guy,”

“You think I’m hot?”

“No! Dammit,”

“You don’t?” Antonio tilted his head, pouting. Antonio was admittedly attractive with gorgeous sun kissed skin and he was rather muscular.

“Well I-It’s what Emma calls you!” Lovino’s face flushed.

“If you do just say it,”

“Shut up! I don’t,”

Antonio chuckled and stopped in front of Lovino’s place.

“Thanks,” the auburn haired man mumbled as he opened the door and exited the car.

Antonio smiled. Lovino was kind of cute. Why hadn’t Emma introduced them earlier!? They could’ve been great friends. The Spaniard rolled down the car window.

“I hope to see you a lot more, Lovino,”

“Yeah, whatever,” Lovino said, hazel eyes cast down. Antonio was sure that his face was flushed pink but it was too dark for him to tell. Ah, he really was cute!

“Good night!”

“Good night,” the other said shyly before walking inside.  
…

“Now I finally see you guys together,” Antonio crossed his arms as he saw Emma and Lovino sat across from each other inside a cafe. They both looked up at him.

“I would formally introduce you two but why bother?” The belgian woman shrugged, casually.

Antonio sat himself down with them. “Emma, why have you never even told me about Lovino?”

“I have mentioned both of you to each other. Lovino is ‘my gay friend’ that I sometimes talk about,”

“Ooooh,” The Spaniard said, glancing at the other. So then Lovino truly was gay.

“I wish I could’ve seen the look on that girl's face when Lovino said you two were boyfriends,” Emma laughed. “I bet it was priceless,”

“It was,” Lovino smirked.

It was, Antonio agreed.

“But my parents are really pushing it,” The grown man whined. The pressure was increasing and the Antonio really couldn’t take it. “I wish I could stop all these dates altogether. What should I do?”

“I have this crazy idea,” Antonio looked up into Lovino’s hazel eyes. “You could like...talk to your family,” he took a sip from his smoothie. “I know, I know...wild isn’t it?” he said full of sarcasm.

“If it was a matter I could fix by just talking to them I would!” Antonio exclaimed. He had tried several times but they just didn’t seem to understand.

“Why don’t you tell your parents that Lovino’s your boyfriend?” Emma joked. “All the dates would stop then,”

Antonio glanced at Lovino. He wasn’t gay so the idea was a bit weird for him. To walk around claiming they were dating. The fact that Emma was making a joke had completely gone over his head. Lovino made a face as he had not appreciated Emma’s joke. But the more Antonio thought about it, it seemed like quite a good idea. The dates would end because “it made my boyfriend uncomfortable”. Plus Lovino was fun to tease.

“Hey, that could work! If I made some ultimatum that it’s Lovino or nothing,”

“Emma he thinks you’re being serious,”

Emma only giggled.

Antonio put his hands on Lovino’s. The man quickly pulled his hands away. “Lovino come meet my parents!”

“What the fuck? I hardly know you,”

“Please!”

“Emma!” Lovino turned to her for help.

“I think it would be kind of interesting,” Emma shrugged casually.

“You’re supposed to be on my side,” Lovino exclaimed.

“See! She agrees with me,” Antonio grinned.

“I’m _not_ doing that, thanks,” Lovino said quite frankly annoyed with the both of them.

“Aw but Lovi!”

“Lovi?” The man raised an eyebrow.

Emma began to giggle once more.

“It's a cute nickname, don't you think?”

“We’re definitely not on a nickname basis,”

“Why not? You said you were my boyfriend just last night!”

Emma laughed harder as Lovino’s face flushed.

Antonio beamed “Your face is so cute when it's all pink like that, Lovi,”

“S-shut up,” he fidgeted and his face flushed more.

“Aw, you two are cute. I think anyone would fall for the whole fake boyfriends thing,”

“Emma,” Lovino frowned at her. Antonio looked at Lovino then at Emma. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that comment.

“I’m just saying I think it would work not that you guys should hook up, gosh,”

“Why don’t you use Emma instead?”

“That would ruin my dating life. They’d really set up a wedding. Antonio’s hot and all but I’m not getting married to him,”

“Your dating life? What about mine?”

Emma made a face and waved her hand dismissively. The two exchanged glances, having some unspoken conversation that Antonio just couldn’t comprehend.

Antonio sighed. “Well hopefully I’ll figure something out,”

Emma patted Antonio’s back comfortingly. Lovino rolled his eyes.

…

Antonio opened the door of his apartment to find his mother standing across from him, arm crossed and tapping her foot.

“M-mom…” Antonio smiled nervously scratching the back of his head.

“I’m going to get straight to the point. You royally embarrassed our family last night,”

“Mom, I’m sorry but if you just-”

“Why the hell did that girl say that you already had someone? Why wouldn’t you introduce us to your girlfriend?”

“Well I was planning on introducing you,” Antonio prayed he could convince Lovino.

“Yeah, you are going to introduce her to us. We’re going to have dinner as a family Friday night,”

“So soon?”

“Yes, that's not a problem, right?”

“No! I think that it’ll catch my...lover off guard. Can’t we do it at another time?”

Mrs. Carriedo nodded her head slowly. “This house is under our name,”

“Yeah, I know that,”

“There was a few customers that came by and checked this apartment out. They’d love to purchase it. If you don’t come to dinner with your little ‘lover’ then I think we’ll just sell it,”

“W-what?”

“The contract is ready and everything,” She stepped past him.

“I-I’ll be there. We’ll be there!”

“Thought so,” She opened the door and left.

Antonio ran his hands through his hair. Shit!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and watched a bit of the kdrama again because it's been literal years and without meaning to they've ended up pretty similar. I added one little thing from the kdrama, it’s very tiny and it’s with Antonio’s dad.

 

“Emma! I need to talk to Lovino please,” Antonio left a voicemail and hung up.

“Threatening to take away your apartment? That's too much, dude,” Gilbert said crossing his arms.

“I know that's why I need Lovino!”

“Lovino’s a boy's name, no?” Francis said sitting down with them.

“See, my parents won't accept me having a _boy_ friend! But I'll claim that I love him so much that it’s him and no one else,”

“Ah,” Francis nodded. “And this Lovino person is okay with that?”

“Hopefully…I need to convince him before tomorrow night! But Emma’s not answering,”

“I'm sure all the woman your mom chooses aren't as horrible as you make them out to be. Why go to this extent?”

Antonio frowned. “She threatened me!” His phone vibrated from a new message. “Emma texted!”

“Well?” Francis asked curiously.

“Lovino’s working and he’ll definitely wring your neck if you come to his job but I know where he’ll be tomorrow evening,” Antonio read out loud. “I’ll only have a little time to try and convince him,” Antonio whined.

…

Antonio had only several hours to convince Lovino to be his fiance, well fake fiance. Emma had finally responded to him saying where Lovino was and Antonio had rushed to his location. Antonio looked around and smiled brightly when he saw where Lovino was sitting. He quickly went over to the other.

“Lovino!”

The man made a face quite clearly depicting his annoyance but Antonio sat across from him anyways not taking notice. Lovino’s eyes turned away, focusing on something.

“What are you doing?”

He stirred his drink quietly still focusing on whatever he was staring at. Antonio thought that he wouldn't answer.

“Confirming something,” he said softly.

“Look Lovino, I _need_ you! My parents heard about someone coming and interrupting my date claiming to be my partner!” Lovino stopped Antonio by pressing his finger to the Spaniards lip.

“Shhh,” Lovino hushed him softly. “Don’t distract me,”

Antonio blinked up at him before follow his sharp gaze. Lovino’s gaze was on a tall, muscular blonde man who smiled brightly at some smaller man. The two kissed.

Lovino looked down for a brief moment there was hurt in his eyes. Even Antonio could catch that on even though it was only for a quick second.

“I was right,” he said quietly standing up with his drink in hand.

“What are you…?” Antonio watched Lovino walk over to the blonde. He tapped the man on his shoulder and when the guy turned around Lovino threw his drink in the guy’s face.

“Wait...Lovino,” the blonde grabbed his arm.

Lovino looked back at the man, pulling his arm away. “We’re done.”

Lovino stormed right past Antonio and straight out of the restaurant. Antonio quickly got up and followed. This had to be the most horrible timing ever. He wouldn't given Lovino some time however he didn't have anytime. He didn’t want pushed so hard but he had little options.  

“Wait Lovino!” This was _seriously_ bad timing! Why did he have to come at this moment? “Are you ok-”

Lovino turned around slowly to face Antonio, looking into his concerned green eyes. He turned his head to the side blinking back tears, cursing himself inwardly. “Can you just leave me alone?”

“Since you're a friend of Emma’s, you're a friend of mine. It’s okay to lean on me,”

Lovino couldn't help but make a face of discomfort. He didn't know Antonio.

“Look that's nice of you but-”

“It’s not good to keep things all bottled up, come on,”

…

Antonio expected Lovino to burst into tears or start rambling on about his relationship but received nothing. It seems Lovino was dead set on not revealing anything. Antonio looked at the other who was staring down at the drink that the Spaniard had purchased for him. They were sitting outside of a pub.

“Emma told me you were looking for me so just get on with explaining your case,”

“O-oh! See I just want to get married on my terms,”

“Yeah yeah, but I should help you because…”

“They’re...my parents are threatening to take away my apartment if I don’t bring someone to dinner,”

“So get another one, problem solved,” Lovino took a sip from his drink and stood up.

“Wait!” Antonio grabbed his hands looking up at him with pleading puppy dog eyes. “Lovino I really need your help,”

Lovino grumbled. Why Antonio was so dead set on it being him, he had no idea. Couldn’t he have found someone else?

“Lovi,” Antonio whined holding out the ‘i’ for a long time like he was some child. “Please! I love that apartment a lot! They’ll make me live with them. I don’t wanna live with my parents. And I want all those dates to stop too!”

“Just come to a compromise with your parents,”

“There is no compromise. They’re going to have things done their way,”

Lovino took another sip. 

“You could get revenge on that guy!”

“Huh?” Lovino raised an eyebrow “Alfred?”

“Yeah! I’ll use you and you use me,”

“I don’t really need revenge…” Frankly he was very hurt and just wanted to go home to but Antonio was bothering him.

“But it sounds nice, doesn't it?”

Lovino looked into Antonio’s sparkling green eyes. Honestly he was somewhat tempted.

“Ah, I’m really trying,” Antonio glanced at his watch. He only had so much time.

“Why are you so desperate? It’s not like I’m your only option,”

“My parents know my friends so it wouldn’t work,”

Lovino sighed. Antonio looked up at him, pleading. After a moment he said “I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this…”  under his breath.

“Wait seriously!”

“It’s because you’re a grown ass man begging and it’s really pathetic,” Antonio was around his age, possibly even a bit older so it was sad that his parents had such control over his life and that he was begging for help from a stranger. Though through Antonio’s perspective they were apparently friends. Lovino pitied him and also wanted him off his back. It was just this one time, right?

Antonio lifted Lovino into the air, squeezing him into a hug.

“We are only on a first name and handshakes basis!” Lovino exclaimed pounding a fist lightly on Antonio’s chest.

“But you’re my boyfriend,” Antonio pouted

“ _Fake_ boyfriend. For one night only,” Lovino held up one finger for emphasis.

“Well, then let’s go,” Antonio began walking, still carrying Lovino. The man was quite light.

“Wait...now!?”

Antonio nodded, looking up into the other’s hazel eyes. Admittedly they were quite alluring.

“Why the fuck didn’t you mention that!? I can’t go like this!”

Antonio looked at Lovino who was dressed impeccably and had neatly styled hair.

“You look like you were totally ready for this,”

“But I can’t just go empty handed!”

“Who cares? You’re not actually trying to impress them? Unless...” Antonio put Lovino down at last. “Do you want to marry me?” Antonio teased smiling widely.

Lovino’s face flushed and he pushed the other away which made Antonio’s smile widen. “Don’t say something like that so lightly,”

…

Lovino had purchased a bottle of wine from a liquor store. He opened Antonio’s car door but paused.

“Why aren’t you getting in?”

“I think this is a bad idea…”

“It’ll be fine,” Antonio reassured.

“There's no way this can end well.”

“Yeah it will. I introduce you, they reject you-” Antonio pulled Lovino into the car.

“Oh thanks,” he rolled his eyes putting on his seatbelt.

“I'll be able to get married on my own terms and we both go about our lives normally,” he began driving.

“We need to tell each other basic knowledge for this to be believable,”

“Ah, you’re right,” Antonio nodded his head.

“Okay, I work at an Italian restaurant,”

“Oh, cook me something, sometime!”

“Antonio,”

“Oh, right. I work at a children’s hospital,”

“Really?”

“All my patients are so cute,”

They continued telling each other general information that may have been necessary to know. Nothing too personal.

“This really is one time, right?” Lovino asked as Antonio pulled into his parent’’s driveway. Antonio scratched the back of his head, messing up his already pretty messy mop of chocolate brown curls even more. He didn’t have a definitive answer.

“Let’s go!” he smiled cheerfully exiting the car.

“Antonio!”

…

“I’m here!” Antonio ran in. Lovino stayed behind him to keep hidden.

“Guess we’ll have to cancel that contract,”  Gabriel said to the couple that was eager to buy Antonio’s apartment. They grumbled as they exited, sending glares to Antonio. Gabriel was much more relaxed than anyone else in the family.

Antonio sighed in relief.

“Did you bring your little girlfriend?” Gabriel got up coming over peeking behind Antonio’s back. Lovino blinked up at the other male who looked greatly similar to Antonio. Gabriel looked Lovino up and down before meeting eyes with Antonio. “Carmen and Santiago are gonna be so pissed!” he laughed.

“I know! Shhh!” Antonio hissed

“You’re cute,” Gabriel winked.

“Huh?” Lovino blinked getting closer to Antonio unconsciously.

“Gabriel!”

“Come on, dinner’s ready,” Gabriel nodded his head and lead them to the dining room.

Antonio’s mother sat at the head of the table expectantly. “Well?”

Gabriel couldn’t help but snicker as he sat down.

“Mom, dad…” Antonio stepped aside to reveal Lovino. “This is my boyfriend,” He put an arm around Lovino and pressed their shoulders together. “Lovino,”

Lovino tried to force a smile. “It’s nice to meet you all,” he held out a hand to Antonio’s mother. Her mouth had fallen open as soon as Antonio had stepped to the side. She looked down at Lovino’s hand. She moved both her hands away, hugging herself and looking back up at Lovino’s eyes. Lovino nodded his head slowly and turned to try and shake Antonio’s father’s hand but he was staring at Lovino so bewildered that he just reeled his hand back.

“I brought wine,” Lovino lifted up the bottle awkwardly and put it at the center of the table.

Mrs. Carriedo cleared her throat. “Please have a seat,” She chokes out and motioned to the empty chairs. Antonio pulled out Lovino’s chair. They both took their seats.

“I know this must be surprising for you guys. That’s why I didn’t say anything,” Antonio put his hand on Lovino’s. Lovino looked down at it, resisting every urge to pull his hand away. “The marriage dates really upset Lovino,”

“I see…” Mrs. Carriedo looked over at Lovino. “Uh...thank you for this,” She held up the wine bottle before opening it and pouring it for everyone.

The woman glanced at her husband to see his reaction only to find him eyeing the other man and not hiding the fact that he enjoyed what he saw. Mr. Carriedo finally took note of his wife, and sat up in his seat. His eyes darted around, trying to look anywhere but at Lovino.

“How long have you guys been…?” She waved her finger back and forth at them. It was hard for her to imagine her son being with a man even if it was right there in front of her.

“Well honestly we just started getting serious,” Lovino said.

“Just?” She scoffed. “Then you’re not really thinking of marriage, are you?”

“Well,” Lovino looked towards Antonio “We haven’t really talked abo-”

“I really want to marry Lovino. I don't think there's anyone else for me,” Antonio intertwined their fingers, turning to meet Lovino’s shocked hazel eyes. This was a _bad_ idea. The Italian was having serious regrets.

“See Antonio is our only son, the future of the Carriedo family depends on him. You two can’t have children,”

“Adoptions a thing,” Lovino countered.

Mrs. Carriedo was clearly biting the inside of her cheek, her hands were clenched into fists.

“I’d love to adopt kids! Lots of kids!”

“Let’s talk about that later, babe,” Lovino patted his shoulder.

“How did you two meet?”

Antonio opened his mouth. Shit.

“Through our friend, Emma. I’m sure you must’ve heard of her,”

Antonio had definitely chosen the right person for this. Lovino was so natural about it.

“I have,”

“It was love at first sight,” Antonio added. His mother choked.

“Shut up,” Lovino said blushing as he took a sip of his wine.

“But it’s true!”

Their eyes met. The way they were looking at each other. Mrs. Carriedo looked between them slightly panicked. They wouldn’t just kiss right here? In front of her? Right!?

She cleared her throat loudly and the two of them looked up at her.

“Woah love birds, save that for at home,” Gabriel winked.

Lovino’s face became red. “W-we weren’t going t-”

“Sorry, Lovi’s so pretty I can’t help it,” His mother choked once more and Lovino’s face grew even more red.

Cute!

…

Mrs. Carriedo looked at the supposed couple beside her. There was no way this was a reality. Antonio had been with a woman previously. She watched Antonio beam brightly at the other male, who in turn blushed and looked down shyly. It was...It was on purpose, wasn’t it? Bringing a man knowing damn well what she and her husband would’ve thought of it. Was he trying to humiliate her? Embarrass the family?

“Lovino what does your family even do?” Mrs. Carriedo questioned “The Carriedo family is full of doctors, lawyers, business owners, positions in government and such,”

“My family owns an Italian restaurant,”

“That’s it?”

“What do you mean that’s it?” Lovino looked up at her sharply. “What are you trying to say about my family?”

“I mean how can you expect to marry into the dignified Carriedo family-”

“Dignified? That’s why you’re desperately trying to force your son into marriage then?”

“Lovino,” Antonio whisper shouted in warning.

“Excuse me?”

“I was trying to be respectful of your family and your traditions. I mean my family’s opinion on my partner is important to me as well. But at the end of they day if Antonio and I want to get married than we will.”

Mrs. Carriedo’s jaw was clamped down.

Both her and Lovino seemed to be getting riled up.

“I’m so glad we had this chat. Thank you for dinner. I think we’ll be taking our leave now,” Antonio leaned over and kissed his mother’s forehead. He gently took Lovino’s hand and guided him away.

…

“Shit. I just fucked it up, didn’t I?” Lovino crossed his arms

“No! It went perfect!”

“What?”

“She won’t want us to be together even more now!”

“Ya know I don’t really feel good about this...lying like this,”

“Don’t worry about it. It was just one time,”

Lovino sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. Antonio inhaled as he looked at the other.

“You look even cuter with your hair like that,”

“Just take me home, idiot,”

…

“I totally approve!” Gabriel said. He looked over at Mr. Carriedo. “You seemed to like him a lot.” His said with a smirk.

Mr. Carriedo coughed but said nothing, just glanced nervously up at his wife.

“It’s not for you to approve!” Mrs. Carriedo hissed before crossing her arms. “Plus he said he didn’t need our approval,”

“Well he’s kind of right. Antonio’s 26.”

Mrs. Carriedo ignored the younger man’s comment. “It must be fake he was with a woman before.”

“Just because you don’t wanna believe it doesn’t make it fake. He could’ve just realized his sexuality or he’s bi.”

“Bi?”

“I mean there’s no way it’s fake. Did you see the way they looked at each other? Antonio couldn’t keep his eyes off him, not like I could blame him though,”

“Gabriel,” she hit her younger male in the back of the head.

“Ow,”

“Keep an eye on them for me. Make sure they’re real.”

“Why?” he whined.

“Go!”

Gabriel huffed and begrudgingly got up.

…

The fake dating thing had served only as a momentary distraction. Suddenly all the emotions Lovino had been squashing down were crashing down on him. Shit, shit! Please...please not in front of Antonio.

Antonio turned his head as he heard a small sniffle from beside him in the car. Oh boy, here it came. Lovino’s _incredibly_ delayed reaction. He had held it in for so long. Antonio parked the car.

“Lovi, it’s alright,” Antonio said comfortingly, brushing Lovino’s hair out of his face. It was incredibly soft and fluffy. Lovino held up both of his hands to cover his face.

“This is really fucking embarrassing. Can you please just take me home?”

“Don’t be embarrassed. It’s okay I understand,” Antonio unbuckled his seatbelt quietly, exiting the car and coming around the other side.

Lovino pulled his hands down looking at the empty seat before turning his head swiftly as he heard the passenger door open. He turned his head looking up at Antonio. Antonio looked down into his captivating hazel eyes, that glistened in the moonlight. Another small tear cascaded down his cheek. Antonio wiped the tear away and then wrapped Lovino in a warm hug. Lovino instantly stiffened up.

“Just let it all out,”

Lovino slowly wrapped his arms around the other crying into his shoulder.

…

 

“Why is your mom pushing for you to get married? What about Gabriel? Isn’t he your brother?” Lovino questioned.

They had gone to a nearby park, sitting side by side on a bench. After Lovino had settled down they carried on a normal conversation.

“Well...actually I’m not sure how Gabriel is related to us,”

“What?”

“I mean he’s grown up with me and he’s like my older brother. But my mom always liked to point out that I’m the only son. In fact she hid him from the rest of the family. They only found out about his existence a few years ago,”

“What the fuck?”

Antonio looked just like his mother and Gabriel looked so similar to Antonio. It just didn’t make sense.

“You curse a lot,”

“So what?” The other said sharply, crossing his arms. He turned his head away and it seemed to Antonio that the other was pouting even though he knew that wasn’t the case.

“I mean it's not bad but…” Antonio stopped as Lovino pulled their faces closer. “Weren't we on a handshaking basis only a few hours ago?” Antonio said. Their faces were pretty close. Lovino had his hands on Antonio’s cheeks probably making it seem like they were kissing to anyone else.

“Gabriel’s watching us,” Lovino whispered, eyes looking off to the side.

“Where?” Antonio pulled away but Lovino grabbed him again.

“Don't look!”

“Oh right.”

“Just pretend we’re having a really hot makeout session. Maybe he'll get uncomfortable and leave.”

Antonio nodded. Lovino let out a small yelp when Antonio put an arm around his waist pulling him closer. Lovino shyly wrapped his arms around Antonio’s neck.

“This is weird,” Lovino said softly, not making eye contact. He was right. Antonio had never been so close to man before. Not even Francis and Gilbert and well they were Francis and Gilbert! And the two of them had just met.

Antonio took in every part of Lovino. He admired how the moon shined on Lovino’s auburn hair that was all messed up and fluffy looking and how it sparkled in his eyes. He looked at his sharp nose and jawline. His lips that looked plump and soft. Lovino had a lean body and he knew exactly how to dress to make it look outstanding. Antonio couldn’t deny the thought he had been trying to vanquish from his mind all night. Lovino was pretty...like really pretty. In fact he was beautiful.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Lovino asked, finally looking at Antonio’s face.

Antonio opened his mouth. How could he answer? He probably had been just weirdly gawking at Lovino now that he thought about it. “Uh…”

“Oh,” Lovino began to move away from Antonio’s grip. Antonio pulled Lovino back accidentally using too much strength causing the Italian man to fall forward. Their lips almost crashed together and their noses touched. The Italian shot up.

“He’s gone now,”

“Why didn’t you say so?” Antonio felt slightly embarrassed.

“I was _going_ to,”

“Oh,”

“Geez Antonio.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is my filler episode before the main event.

“Wait you really got that Lovino guy to agree?” Gilbert asked 

Antonio nodded.

“Lovino  _ actually  _ agreed to do it?” Emma laughed as she sat down. 

“He met my parents yesterday,”

“Seriously? How did that go?” Emma raised an eyebrow. 

“I think it went well but mom still seems suspicious,” Antonio thought of how Gabriel following them. Probably due to the instruction of his mother. 

“Oh! I know what you should do! Come with Lovino to Michelle’s charity event. That’ll really stir up some rumors about you guys,” 

“I’m helping her too!” Francis put in. Michelle was his younger sister. 

“That’s a great idea!” 

“Aren’t you worried about falling for each other?” Francis questioned. He seemed concerned about the whole thing really 

Antonio laughed. “I don’t swing that way, remember?” 

“Yeah but Lovino does.” 

Antonio tilted his head. Lovino just went through a break up. Not only that but he seemed to hardly want anything to do with him anyways. He shook his head. “I doubt it,” 

“If you say so, mon ami.” 

 

… 

 

“They hardly know each other though. Can they really fool people into thinking they’re a couple,” Francis asked Emma as they both watched their Spanish friend run to his car excitedly.

“Their personalities just fit together in an odd way,” Emma said as she waved back at Antonio. 

 “I’m just afraid that Antonio will get hurt,” 

 Emma shrugged. “No way! I think everything will work out fine for both of them.” 

 

… 

 

Antonio reached out to press Lovino’s doorbell but the door was already being opened up. 

“What are you doing here?” Lovino raised an eyebrow. He was dressed up nicely, hair neatly styled like always.

“Some friends of mine having a charity event next weekend and I was thinking we should go together,” Antonio held out the invite to him. 

“Why would we do that?” 

“I want to make our relationship look real. People will start talking if they see us together.” 

Lovino let out a sigh of annoyance. “I thought this was a one time thing?” 

“I kind of maybe lied about that.” Antonio smiled nervously at the other. “It might be a couple times. My mother’s still very suspicious of us,” Please let Lovino be okay with that. He had already stuck his feet into the treacherous water, might as well continue a few steps further, no? 

Lovino sighed once more but took the invitation. He walked past Antonio. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Work,” Lovino answered over his shoulder. Antonio realizing that what he was wearing was clearly his restaurant uniform. 

“Oh, I could drive you,” 

Lovino stopped in his tracks turning to face Antonio once more. “That's not necessary. It's not very far.”

“Great! It’s not inconvenient than!” Antonio grabbed Lovino’s hand and pulled him towards the car. 

 

…

 

“You can just drop me off here,” Lovino said as he opened the car door. 

“But I don't see the restaurant,” Antonio said looking around. 

“It's just a small walk,” he pointed down the street “Thanks,” he added quietly. 

Antonio pouted as he watched Lovino’s figure fade away. 

 

… 

 

The following day the cheerful Spaniard stopped by his friend, Francis’s cafe after work. 

“We should eat at Lovino’s restaurant sometime,” Antonio mused out loud. He’d love to see Lovino serving tables in that uniform. 

“We should totally go and tease your little lover boy at work,” Gilbert suggested.

Antonio chuckled. Lovino would get mad. Or maybe his face would turn red. Antonio smiled at the thought. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out. “It’s Lovi!” he smiled widely. 

Francis and Gilbert gave each other a look. 

“We’re going shopping,” Lovino’s voice came through the receiver. 

“What? When?” 

“Right now,” 

“Huh?” Antonio was royally confused. “But why do we need to go shopping?” 

“Because we need matching outfits for the charity event,” 

Antonio looked up at Lovino who had his phone in his hand. He watched the auburn haired man hang up the phone. 

“Matching outfits? Why do we need that?” Antonio said slowly putting his phone down. 

Lovino rolled his eyes. “Matching outfits because we’re supposed to be showing everyone we are a couple at the charity event,” 

“Ooh! Lovi you’re so smart,” 

“And you’re a real idiot,”  

From the corner of Antonio’s eye he could see that Gilbert was definitely checking Lovino out. 

“It’s nice to meet you Lovino,” Francis held out his hand to shake. “I’m Antonio’s friend, Francis.” 

Lovino shook it. 

“That’s Gilbert,’  He motioned to the albino and Lovino shook his hand as well. 

“We’ll let you have Antonio in a second,” the two friends grabbed Antonio and dragged him to the back. Lovino craned his neck to see, curious as to what they were doing. 

“You got that  _ total hottie _ to sign on to your ridiculous scheme?” Gilbert whisper shouted. 

“Total hottie?”

“I have to agree with Gilbert. He seems out of your league,” Francis nodded. 

They all poked their heads out to look at Lovino. Lovino was wearing designer while Antonio had on a well used pair of jeans and a t-shirt that wasn’t exactly ironed. It was true. Lovino was always clearly meticulous about his appearance. Antonio had no sense of fashion as his friend Francis would remind him and never did his hair. If Lovino was a girl his parents would’ve probably loved him.

 

… 

 

“What were you guys talking about?” Lovino asked as he got into Antonio’s car.

Antonio looked over the other pondering whether he should say, ‘hey my friends think you’re hot’ or ‘Lovi I just realized you’re totally out of my league’. He shook his head. 

“Oh nothing really,” Antonio said, driving off.

 

… 

 

“We should go somewhere to eat after,” Antonio said as Lovino looked through clothing racks. He wanted them to spend more time with him.

“Only if you’re paying,” Lovino said, partially joking as he held up a shirt to Antonio’s chest. 

“I will!” Antonio said eagerly. 

Lovino looked up at Antonio. The guy was too much of a sweetheart. So why was he doing all this stuff to fool his parents?

“Lovino what's the name of your restaurant?”

“No,” 

“Why?”

“You are  _ not  _ meeting my family. If something slips out and my family thinks we’re dating then this thing is going to blow  _ way _ out of proportion,”  Lovino explained. “We might  _ actually _ have to get married then,” He added handing the articles of clothing to Antonio. “Now go try these on,” He said pushing Antonio into a dressing room before he could say anything else. 

“I wanna see what your parents are like,” Antonio said as he got dressed. He wanted to know if Lovino looked more like his dad or mom. Or where his personality developed from. 

“It's just my nonno,”

“Nonno?”

“My grandpa,”

“Oh, what about your parents?” 

“Look we’re not  _ that  _ close. Why are you trying to get into my business?”

“I just wanna know. Any siblings?” 

“I have two brothers. I’m the oldest,” Lovino said rather quietly. It seemed he was actually rather shy. 

Antonio came out of the dressing room, tie hanging undone around his neck. Lovino turned and looked him up and down.

“I’m not asking you to tell me every personal thing but I kind of need to get to know you better if we want to convince anyone,” Antonio had realized that when they had talked about the other time, he had done most of the talking and Lovino hadn't said all that much. 

“You don't know how to tie a tie?” Antonio was given no time to answer before the other grabbed each end of the tie and pulled him forward. The Spaniard stood completely still as Lovino focused on tying his tie. The man was only a tiny bit shorter than Antonio. He could smell Lovino’s cologne. 

“There,” Lovino said taking a step back as if admiring his work. Antonio didn't realize he had been holding his breath till the moment Lovino stepped away allowing him to breath.

Antonio looked at himself in the mirror. “What are you gonna wear to match?” Antonio asked curiously, wanting to see Lovino in the outfit. Lovino held it up shyly. “I wanna seeeee,” 

Lovino wasn’t sure why Antonio was so eager about it. He slowly entered a dressing room. 

“Are Gilbert and Francis the ones hosting the charity event then?” Lovino asked

“It’s Francis and his younger sister,”  

Lovino nodded but Antonio couldn’t see that. 

 

… 

 

“Lovi you look great!” Antonio said as soon as the Italian man stepped out of the dressing room. 

“Shut up,” 

“But why? It’s true,” 

Lovino turned his head to the side as his face flushed. 

 

… 

 

“What are you doing?” Lovino said as he looked up at Antonio who was holding up his phone. Lovino narrowed his eyes. Was he….? He wasn't right?

“That’s gonna be your contact photo,” Antonio showed Lovino a picture of him, in the midst of eating. 

“No! Delete that!” Lovino reached and Antonio pulled his phone out of reach.

“Why? Lovi is so cute,” Antonio said scrolling through his photos and showing the several pictures he had taken of Lovino. 

“No I'm not,”

“Lovi, I don't even know your birthday! Tell me something at least,” He pouted quickly changing the subject. 

“You don't know those things because you said this was going to be a one time thing. Not that we were gonna go around and show off to everyone that we were boyfriends in public. You know I just went through a breakup right?”

Antonio froze. There he was, that Alfred guy laughing. He must have been having dinner with someone. Antonio couldn't see the person he was with from where he was seated. 

“You…Are you...with that whole thing…”Antonio stuttered keeping his eyes glued to the blonde. “are you okay now?” He forced himself to look back at Lovino, not wanting him to turn around. 

Lovino put his fork down and looked over at Antonio. Antonio waited before it clicked. It was a personal question that he obviously wouldn't answer. 

“I was just worried,” Antonio pouted. 

“Don't bother. I'm fine,” Antonio watched as Lovino’s slender fingers ran through his thick fluffy auburn hair and it fell back into place nicely. 

He glanced over at Alfred once more. The guy must've been incredibly stupid. Lovino was attractive...incredibly attractive. Alfred had gotten to know Lovino. Lovino probably confided in him and trusted him while Antonio couldn’t find out something like his favorite color. Why would he fuck that all up? Why would he hurt him like that?

He was frustrated with himself as well because he was kind of jealous of Alfred. Antonio wanted Lovino to confide him. He wanted to know every little thing about him. He wanted to see every side that the other man has to offer. But Lovino was a locked treasure chest that Antonio couldn’t get into. 

“He’s been bothering me,” 

“He?” Antonio sat up slightly more interested. It seemed Lovino was decided to confide in him and it made him slightly excited. “You mean Alfred?”

“Yeah, he keeps calling and texting, asking to get back together,” 

“I don’t think he’s being sincere,”

“It’s not like I’m going to do it,” 

“Right,” Antonio nodded his head.

Lovino sat back in his seat crossing his arms. “March 17th,” 

“What?” 

“That’s my birthday. You’ll stop bothering me now right?” 

Antonio looked over at Lovino excitedly like he was waiting to hear more and Lovino couldn’t understand it. He wasn’t really all that interesting. 

“Maybe you should start with something,” 

Antonio nodded and began rambling on and on about how he, Gilbert and Francis would get themselves into all sorts of trouble in high school.

“With my mouth I always got detention,” 

Figures. 

“Me and Emma have been friends since high school as well,” 

“Wait...that means…” That means Lovino had gone to the prestigious W Academy. 

“Why do you look so surprised?” 

Antonio shook his head. “No reason,” 

“Did you like it?” He continued.

Lovino made a face. “It just looks nice from the outside. I mean of course the school has money so it has more opportunities, equipment, facilities and better education. But things were pretty bad on the inside,” 

“What do you mean?” 

“The school has money so they can cover up any scandals. It was actually a real shit hole. I never told nonno because the art program was great-the music program too and…” he cut off, seeming to realize the words that were coming out of his mouth.

“And?” 

Lovino shrugged. “Some of the teachers were okay and I had my friends. It’s all in the past now,” 

“I guess. You were in the art program?” 

Lovino picked up his fork, completely ignoring his question and eating. It seemed that’s all the the insight on Lovino’s life that Antonio would get for today. 

Antonio tried to persist a little more. “I bet you’re really good. Will you show me something someday?” 

“Maybe,” he shrugged

“Yay,” 

Lovino raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t say yes,” 

“But you didn’t say no either,” Antonio beamed.

 

… 

 

“Hey Lovi maybe one day I could play guitar for you in the park,” Antonio pointed at the park across the street, stopping in his tracks. 

Lovino had continued a few steps forward and looked back at the other male. “If you insist...you better be good,” 

“I’ll make sure to impress you,” 

“Tch,” 

“Should we get ice cream?” 

“I have to get to work,” 

“Oh right, should I drive you?” 

“You can just take me home. I have to change into my uniform,” 

Antonio sulked silently as he watched Lovino continued to walk to his car. 

 

… 

 

“I’ll see you Friday,” Lovino said as he opened the car door. 

“Friday!?” Today was only Monday. That means he’d have to wait several days to see Lovino. 

“That’s when the charity event is, duh,” 

Well...there was no actual reason for them to meet any other time. 

“See you Friday I guess,” Antonio said with a big frown. 

“Don’t miss me too much,” Lovino joked rolling his eyes and there was a tiny smirk on his face. Antonio saw it for a quick second before Lovino quickly turned around and walked off. 

God, that smirk.

 

…

 

“Where are we going?” Antonio asked. His two best friends were dressed nicely. 

“I made a reservation at Lovino’s restaurant, like you wanted.” Francis replied.

“Really!?” Antonio immediately perked up. Francis fixed Antonio’s tie and Antonio thought nothing of it. With Lovino it had been a completely different feeling. 

“I think you’re in for a surprise, mon ami,” Francis smirked

“Huh?”

 

… 

Antonio’s mouth dropped open as he looked around. It was a five star restaurant. It’s interior design was both beautiful and elegant and it was huge. Antonio couldn’t believe it. His mother had assumed that they owned some little pizzeria. Once they were seated Antonio scanned for Lovino. 

“There,” Antonio said. Lovino had his back to them as he cleaned up a nearby table. “Lovi!” he called waving his hand. 

Lovino quickly turned his head in their direction and was directing a harsh glare at Antonio. He quickly stormed over. 

“Didn’t I give you specific instructions to  _ not  _ come here?” he hissed. 

“We just happened to come here,” Antonio smiled innocently. 

“It’s hard to get in here without a reservation,” 

Francis nodded. The restaurant was high end and he was lucky to get his reservation. “Will you be taking our order?” 

Lovino sighed, his face softened up as he looked at Francis. “Might as well since I’m here,” 

“Why are you so much nicer with him? He made the reservation!”

Lovino just rolled his eyes. Antonio noticed what had to be one of Lovino’s younger brother’s looking at them curiously. His hair was lighter than Lovino’s as well as his skin and his eyes were brown not hazel. When Lovino walked away from his table, his brother was clearly asking about them. Antonio couldn’t hear the words exchanged but it was quite clear through their hand gestures. Lovino waved it off and pushed his brother towards another table. 

 

… 

The food at the restaurant was also incredible. Lovino had admitted that some days he worked as a chef in the kitchen. Not only that he said he’d make Antonio something, someday. Lovino’s brother from before came up to the table. 

“I’m Feliciano, I’m Lovino’s younger brother. Have you heard about me? Does he talk about me? One of you is Lovino’s boyfriend right? That’s why he got all mad when you came here because he doesn’t wanna introduce you yet. I know! Lovino told me he had a boyfriend a  _ while  _ ago and said he’d introduce him  _ someday _ . I don’t know why he has to be so secretive when we’re family ya know?” Feliciano had proven to be the complete opposite of his brother. He talked so much and so fast. He had a big cheerful smile on his face when Lovino had yet to smile in front of Antonio. But Feliciano was definitely talking about Alfred. Lovino had told him he had a boyfriend when he and Alfred were together and seemed not to have mentioned the fact they broke up. Why hadn’t Lovino introduced Alfred to the family yet?

“It’s this lucky guy right here,” Francis said putting a hand on Antonio’s shoulder.

“Oh! It’s so nice to meet you,” Feliciano reached over, taking Antonio’s hand and shaking it vigorously. “I’m Feliciano...oh wait I already said that,” he laughed. 

“Haha I’m Antonio,” 

Feliciano gasped. “We should exchange numbers!”

 

… 

“I know who your boyfriend issss,” Feliciano sing-songed like a child.

“Shhhh,” Lovino hushed, pulling Feliciano away from all the tables. They watched their grandfather pass by. 

“Nonno would love him! Why won’t you introduce him?” 

“His parents don’t want us to be together. They might separate us and force him to be with a woman. So I don’t want to introduce him to nonno and get nonno all excited for it to lead to nothing. So you have to promise me not to tell nonno...don’t tell Marcello either or I’ll kick you ass,” Lovino had no idea how he suddenly pulled that lie.

“Okay I promise,” Feliciano beamed, walking back to serve a table. 

Lovino sighed. He hated lying to Feliciano. He was a bit naive and wouldn’t even think for a second that his older brother had lied to him. 

… 

“Why are you still here?” Lovino said as he came out of the restaurant after closing up. Antonio stood by his car. His friends had already gone home. 

“I’m taking you home,” 

“Fine,” 

 

… 

“How much younger is Feliciano?” 

“He’s only a year younger,” 

Only a year? Yet the two of them were so different. 

“I didn’t see your other brother. He doesn’t work there?” 

“Marcello? He had an essay to write,” 

“Essay?” 

“He’s in high school,” Lovino explained. “He’s 16,” 

Antonio nodded. He was always happy to get to know Lovino more. Even if he got very little at a time.

… 

Lovino stood waiting for Antonio to come get him at the meeting spot they agreed on sipping an iced coffee. 

“Lovino,” He spun around quickly at the call of his name.

“Ugh,” he rolled his eyes at the sight of Alfred was running up to him.  “Look I don’t have time for whatever you have to say right now,” Lovino said, looking around to see if he spotted Antonio anywhere. 

“Lovino I promise you that I am being utmost sincere about this,” 

Lovino crossed his arms. 

“I made a huge mistake! There’s no one else I want to be with. Can’t we start over?” 

The Italian man looked up at the other. He wished he could believe him. He couldn’t ever trust the blonde again. 

“Babe,” A voice called out.  Lovino felt a small peck on his cheek and turned his head to find himself looking into joyful green eyes. 

“Babe?” Alfred looked into Lovino’s eyes for confirmation. 

“You’re late,” Lovino frowned.

Antonio scratched the back of his head, laughing lightly. “Sorry,” 

“I mean come on it hasn’t been that long since we broke up,” Alfred interjected.

Antonio looked up at Alfred acting as if he was just noticing for the first time. “Who’s that?” 

“Don’t worry about it babe. Let’s go,” Lovino took Antonio’s hand. 

 

… 

Lovino checked to make sure they were out of sight before smacking Antonio’s arm. 

“Why?” 

“Don’t do that,” He wiped his cheek. 

“I was trying to help you. I mean did you see the look on his face?” 

“Well thanks but you still didn’t have to do that. Putting your arm around my shoulder would’ve been fine,” 

He could still feel the place where Antonio had placed his lips, no matter how many times he rubbed at it. It was driving him crazy. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Here's an overdue update. This chapter is based around the charity event. Also Annaliese is Fem! Austria.

Lovino looked around. “What the hell kind of charity event is this?” he questioned as he looked at all the woman in bathing suits residing by the pool. 

“Francis…” Antonio explained simply enough. This was most definitely Francis’s influence and of course Michelle went along because it made the event more fun and lighthearted. 

Lovino tried to ignore Antonio’s hand on the small of his back as he approached the group of people surrounding the hosts. 

“Antonio who’s this?” A young woman, presumably Michelle asked. She had beautiful chocolate skin and big curly hair. 

“This is my boyfriend, Lovino,” 

Lovino held out his hand and the two shook it. “It’s nice to meet you,” 

“I knew you’d come out eventually,” Michelle said, with all good intentions as she had a bright smile on her face. 

“W-what?” 

“I mean...come on...we all kind of knew,” 

Lovino turned his head away, covering his amused smile with the hand. 

“Are you laughing?” 

“Not at all baby,” he said with that smirk on his face.

“Aw you two are so cute. I hate to split you two up but,” She turned her attention solely to Antonio. “Dr.  Oxenstierna has been waiting to speak with you,” 

“Ah,” Antonio nodded his head and walked over to the group of doctors. 

Lovino crossed his arms. Great! He turned around. Just great! 

“Alfred?” Of course, this was just Lovino’s luck. First Antonio leaves him alone and now Alfred was approaching him. There was a posse of girls following behind him, giggling. Lovino couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Alfred was gay as fuck. 

“Lovino you’re here too? That’s great! Let’s talk,” 

“We literally  _ just  _ talked a few moments ago,” 

“Is  that guy really your boyfriend?” 

“Is it any of your business?” 

“I don’t know. Kind of,” Alfred shrugged. “I mean you moved on so fast,” 

“I don’t want to hear that coming from you,” Lovino glanced over at Antonio. Damn! The one time he wanted him and he was too busy. Lovino couldn’t even really be mad because he was probably finding the cure for cancer to help all the children in his hospital. 

“Just listen, please!” Alfred pleaded. 

The bunch of squealing girls finally caught up to him and began swarming Alfred. Asking him questions and trying to feel his biceps. Alfred reached out to Lovino for help. The auburn haired man just casually shrugged and walked off. 

Lovino looked at the buffet at least there was good food. He took a plate and began putting food on it. From his peripheral vision he noticed Antonio’s friend, Gilbert getting closer until finally their shoulders touched. 

“Were you born in a farm?” 

“Excuse me?” Lovino turned to the albino. He had just about had it.

“Because you look a-maize-ing,” He said holding up a ladle full of corn. 

Lovino rolled his eyes but due to the tiny bit of amusement that gleamed in his them, Gilbert continued. 

“Ya know if you were a fruit you’d be a...fineapple,” he winked 

“That was absolutely terrible. Are you trying to hit on me?” 

“I don’t know. It depends on whether you want to be hit on or not,” 

Lovino raised an eyebrow.

… 

“Who was that man you came in with?” one of the doctors asked Antonio.

“Oh,” He scratched the back of his head as he chuckled. “That was my boyfriend. He’s probably really grumpy since I left him,” 

“Oh you don’t have to worry,” Michelle beamed before pointing. “Gilbert’s been keeping him great company,” 

Gilbert was making finger guns, clearly having just said a pun. Lovino turned his head covering his smile with the back of his hand. Gilbert had made Lovino smile, just like that. Something about the scene before him made Antonio frown.

“What are you guys talking about?” he asked as he approached the two. 

They looked into each other eye’s before Lovino looked up at Antonio and answered with “Nothing.”

Antonio grew more upset. He didn’t understand why. Maybe he felt excluded?

… 

 

“Alright everyone it’s time for the main event,”  Michelle announced on the small stage. 

Antonio brought his attention to her. He felt a hand on his back and turned to look at his friend, Francis. He gently pushed Antonio and Gilbert onto the stage. 

“All the guys get on up here,” Michelle beamed as Francis brought all the other men onto the stage. “Alright ladies get your wallets ready. It’s time for tonight’s auction. All your money will be going to funding research for children with cancer.”

Lovino was in the bathroom. Antonio hoped that he’d come out in time and bid on him. He looked down to where Gilbert stood. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn’t describe. 

Lovino did come out. Antonio watched as he went up to Emma presumably asking her what’s going on. The man’s hazel eyes looked up and met Antonio’s green ones. He clasped his hands together making a silent plea for Lovino to bid on him. The corner of Lovino’s lip turned up into a smirk. His face read ‘we’ll see’. 

“Lovi,” Antonio whined quietly to himself.… 

Gilbert walked down to the lady that bid on him. They talked and laughed loudly. Antonio felt completely relieved when Lovino didn’t bet on Gilbert. He even smiled a tiny bit. 

… 

 

“$100,” an older woman placed a bid on Antonio, licking her lips as she looked at him. 

“$200,” A woman with a fake spray tan and bleached hair, also clearly on the older side said. 

The two went back and forth. Antonio looked over at Lovino. Lovino looked up from his phone, tilting his head innocently. Antonio watched him cross his arms and roll his eyes before raising up two fingers. “$1,000,” The spaniard couldn’t help but beam. 

“$1,100!” The spray tan lady shouted eagerly and the older woman shouted “$1,200,” And they went back and forth again. 

Antonio looked over to Lovino again. It seemed the Italian man was contemplating if Antonio was worth it or not.

“$3,000,” Lovino said nonchalantly, looking at his phone as if Antonio’s fate didn’t matter that much to him.  

A hand shot up from the middle of the crowd. “$1,000,000,” 

“Going once, going twice...sold!” The crowd parted ways as the bidder came forward. 

“Annaliese,” Antonio whispered, looking down at the woman. 

The woman reached her hand out towards him. “Come on, Antonio,” 

Antonio looked down at her frozen. He wanted to bolt but his body wouldn’t move. She rolled her eyes at him, grabbing his hand. “Come on,”  

He felt another hand that separated his hand from Annaliese’s. He turned and looked to find it was Lovino. He felt calm looking into Lovino’s eyes and feeling the warmth of his hand. 

“Who’s that?” The woman crossed her arms. 

“This...uh…” He looked into her angry eyes. “Lovino. My...he’s-” 

“His boyfriend,” Lovino gave Antonio a questioning look. Antonio couldn’t read the atmosphere most of the time. But he could tell what Lovino was saying. His eyes searched across Antonio’s face asking what was going on.  Antonio opened his mouth slightly to reply to to the unasked question. 

“Boyfriend?” Annaliese’s voice brought Antonio’s attention back to her. She raised an eyebrow at Antonio for confirmation. “You’re gay now?” She scoffed. 

His throat seemed to clam up. Dread and anxiety filled up Antonio’s stomach, constricting him from responding, from moving. 

“And who are you?” Lovino cut in. 

“I’m Annaliese. I’m his  _ ex _ ,” 

“What do you want Annaliese? We broke up awhile ago,” Antonio finally managed. He couldn’t even believe that he managed that much. 

“Don’t make this about you. It’s for charity,”  The woman scoffed. 

“Right. Well aren’t you just a  _ real _ saint,” Lovino said, the two of them exchanging glares. “Come on...babe.” 

Antonio nodded. He let himself be completely guided by Lovino. 

…

 

“Are you okay?” Lovino said slowly raising an eyebrow. He had pulled Antonio to the side away from everyone else and after a moment of fidgeting spoke up.

Antonio shifted slightly, feeling his mouth go dry. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” 

“It’s just, you seemed really uncomfortable around  _ her _ ,” 

“It’s…” He took a breath. “We…” He didn’t want to talk about her. Why did she suddenly show up? And now that she won the bid on him, he’d be forced to spend time with her. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” They weren’t really  _ that  _ close. 

Antonio just swallowed in relief.

“But just know you can talk to me about it when you’re ready,” he said shyly. 

Antonio nodded.

“Thank you,” He said quietly.

… 

 

Lovino did his best to look annoyed as Gilbert began to slowly approach him. The albino bumped their shoulders together. 

“Wanna grab something to eat?”

“What? Now?” 

Gilbert nodded. 

“Well, let me think-” His phone began ringing in his pocket and he pulled it out. “Nonno?” He whispered confused into the phone receiver, turning away from Gilbert. 

“What!?” he and another voice both exclaimed. He turned and looked at Antonio who was also on the phone. Antonio was looking right back at him. They hung up the phone simultaneously.

“Uh...I’ll have to take a rain check,” Lovino said quickly to Gilbert before running to Antonio shouting “Go, go, go!” 

Gilbert watched them run off together in a frenzy. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a really short update. Sorry for being gone so long. School has been hitting me like a truck. Also I've mentioned it before but the story is on google doc's and it was starting to catch up so I had to write more.

Antonio and Lovino rushed inside of the Vargas residence. 

Inside was a crowd already staring and waiting for them. Antonio’s mom with a victory smirk sat on little couch on the left side of the room. Feliciano and a boy who looked similar stood on the other side. Sat in the middle of them all was a burly man with dark brown hair, a five o’clock shadow and eyes that resembled Lovino’s.

“Lovino how could you not tell me about your boyfriend?” Wait, that man was Lovino’s grandfather!? The guy didn’t even look all that old. In fact he looked like he could totally wreck Antonio. The Spaniard gulped looking at his ‘boyfriend’. He better make sure not to break Lovino’s heart or give his grandfather any impression that he had anyways.

“I knew! I knew who it was!” Feliciano burst out excitedly.

“Well...I knew he had a boyfriend,” A teenage boy that must’ve been Marcello said. 

“What? Were you gonna tell me when you two were getting married?” 

“Your grandfather didn’t even know? Why wouldn’t you tell him?” Antonio’s mother had a smug look on her face that read I won. 

“I’m sorry. It’s because of me,” Antonio spoke up. 

Everyone in the room turned to look at him including Lovino.

“I wasn’t committed to Lovino before.” 

“What?” Lovino’s grandfather raised an eyebrow, angry. Antonio was scared.

“Well, of course it was confusing for Lovino that his boyfriend had to keep going out on marriage dates. How could he be sure where our relationship stood? Even though I’ve told him so many times I only have eyes for him.” He turned to the other, taking both of Lovino’s hands. “My heart belongs to you.”

Lovino broke off eye contact and Antonio could feel him pulling his hands away. 

“This is why Lovino never thought of introducing me...before. He needed assurance of our relationship.”

“But you’re both serious now?” 

Lovino and Antonio looked at each other. This was it. It was no longer a charade they could pull once or twice. They would have to keep this going. Antonio knew Lovino didn’t want this. He glanced over at his mother. What could they possibly do to untangle themselves from this mess? 

“I had Lovino meet my parents so he would know that I was serious about this, about us. And he didn’t have to watch me go off on another date that my parents set up.” 

“I was gonna have you guys meet eventually...” Lovino finally mumbled. 

Mr. Vargas nodded his head and turned to look at Mrs. Carriedo. “Marriage doesn’t seem like something that’s in the near future for them, at least not yet anyways.”

“Well, it needs to be. Honestly I was being quite generous by letting Antonio wait this long. Our family is one of prestige and tradition. By now Antonio should be married and having children to continue the Carriedo heritage.”

“It’s up to you, Lovino. If you really think he’s the one. Just tell me and I’ll give you the wedding of your dreams,” His grandfather told him in their native tongue. 

“I know…” Lovino ran both hand through his hair. “It’s just this is a lot right now,” 

This was already too much for Lovino to handle. Now that his family was involved they’d be stuck pulling this charade for who knows how long. He didn’t want to lie to his grandpa or Feliciano or Marcelo. How did he come to this point in his life? 

Mr. Vargas nodded and turned to Mrs. Carriedo. “We shouldn’t push them too hard. I still have to meet Antonio formally. I’m not giving away my eldest to just anyone,” He gave Antonio a look.

“Nonno,” Lovino groaned. 

Antonio was frankly very scared. 

“You can’t get out of this one, Lovino.” 

“I’m sorry that my mother came and put all these suspicions in your head. We should be on our way. Sorry for the trouble we caused,” Antonio passive aggressively led his mother out the room. 

“Uh…” Lovino opened his mouth to say something as Antonio began to leave. 

“We can talk later, amor,” He gave a crooked smile as he continued to push his mother out the door.

“Amor?” Lovino repeated in a small whisper. He could feel his face flushing. The door closed, snapping him back into reality. 

Oh no. 

Lovino turned to face his family, dread pooling in his stomach. All at once they began bombarding him with all sorts of things.

“Where does he work?” Grandpa asked.

“He seems like a great guy,” Feliciano mused.

“How did you meet?” Marcello put in. 

“How could you not tell us?” Gosh, grandpa looked so upset and disappointed with him. He hated it. 

“Lovi is so mean, always keeps things private,” Feliciano pouted. 

“His mom is little crazy though, isn’t she?” 

“Is Lovino going to get married?” Marcello asked innocently.

“Do you really love him? Can’t you find someone with less baggage?” Grandpa Rome grimaced. 

“Don’t say that! It’s Lovino’s true love!” Feliciano said back. “He’s the one. I know it Lovi!”

“I can’t deal with this right now!” Lovino quickly walked off. 

He needed this to end sooner than later. 

… 

“What are we going to do? This is terrible,” Lovino hissed across the table. 

They were at Francis’s cafe again. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I never thought she would do that.” 

“I don’t want to lie to my family, Antonio. We have to end this as soon as possible. Grandpa insists on meeting you this Friday,” 

Antonio immediately felt himself begin to sweat. What would he wear? What would he bring? What if Mr.Vargas hated him? 

“I have to get him to like me,” Antonio said aloud at the same time Lovino said, “He has to hate you.” 

They looked up at each other in surprise. 

“What? No,” they said in unison again. 

“I need your grandpa to like me. Lovi, I’m freaking out! I have no idea what to do.”

“What for? Isn’t it the same thing that we’re doing with your mom? She rejects me and Grandpa rejects you. So you have to act like a total douche,” 

Antonio shook his head. “No way. If I did that then your grandpa would tear me in two,” He picked up a pastry and tore it apart with ease. “Just like this. I don’t want to be like this,”

“It’s only fair,” Lovino huffed. 

“No it’s not. My mom just hates you because you’re not a girl. Your family isn’t bothered by that stuff. Plus my mom won’t kill you.” 

“Well, even so. She’s a lot to handle. She sends your not-brother to spy on us and finds out where my family lives and gets involved with them to start all sorts of problems.” 

Antonio was ashamed of his mother's actions. She made sure to get her away no matter what. She’d manipulate any and everything to be in her favor. But this time, Antonio would win. 

“Look, if you act like yourself then nonno will love you. Then he’ll start pushing for a wedding. The whole point of this is so that you could get married on your own terms, remember?” 

“Well yeah...but…” The Spaniard interjected weakly. 

“Look if both of our families reject us, we can’t be together. You can cry about it to your mom about- I don’t know- losing the love of your life or whatever and then she’ll be like oh poor baby you can be allowed to marry whoever.” 

“I can’t marry whoever if your grandpa kills me,” 

“He wouldn’t kill you,” 

“But he would hurt me,” 

“I can neither confirm nor deny this,” 

“I’m going to be the son-in-law that he’s dreamed about,” 

“No. Literally don’t do this,” 

“Having a little lovers quarrel?” Francis teased with a smirk. 

Antonio laughed whilst Lovino put his face in his hands and groaned. 

“Do we really look like a couple?” Antonio asked not phased at all. 

“If I didn’t know you two personally than I would definitely believe you were a couple,” 

“I don’t think that’s a good thing,” Lovino mumbled. 

“Why not?” 

“I mean the whole world’s not supposed to think we’re dating.” 

Antonio opened his mouth to say something with his big dopey grin on his face but his phone rang. He looked down at the contact name and his facial expression shifted immediately. 

There was such a distressed look on his face and Lovino hated to see him that way. The Italian slowly reached his hand across the table but stopped short. There hands were almost touching but not quite there. 

“It’s Annaliese,” Antonio said grimly. 

“Your ex?” Lovino asked quietly.

“Didn’t you…?” Francis cut himself off glancing at Lovino. “Why is she calling?”

He let the call go to voicemail.

“I have to go on that date since she bid on me,” He looked up into Lovino’s hazel eyes. “I have to go now.”

He got a text message, presumably from Annaliese. They all glanced down at it quickly

Lovino was worried about him. Hell, if he’d admit it to anyone. Antonio had been so clearly uncomfortable and anxious around his ex. Lovino didn’t know the full situation at all and didn’t feel comfortable asking. It wasn’t any of his business and he could see that it was a lot for Antonio.

Would he be okay going on a date with her?

“Worried?” Francis inquired. 

“Not particularly,” Lovino mumbled, looking at his hands. “Why would I be?” 

“You don’t have to worry. Antonio is only doing this out of obligation. Nothing more. Plus he seems to really like you a lot.” 

Lovino made a face. It might’ve appeared to anyone else that he seemed irritated but it was just his own confusion. 

Did Francis think there was something more between them? That he had feelings for Antonio or something? He wasn’t jealous that Antonio was going on a date with his ex. Francis clearly knew they weren’t really dating so, what gives?

“I think he’s like that to everyone,” Antonio was naturally cheerful and warm. Lovino had no doubt in his mind that he gave anyone that big grin. 

Francis glanced down at Lovino. Anyone could see the look, the happiness in Antonio’s eyes if Lovino so much as answered back a text. Maybe Lovino was just naive. Francis decided to leave it at that.

“I didn’t like this whole idea. But you seem to make Antonio really happy. He’ll probably need some cheering up after that date.” Francis patted Lovino’s shoulder before walking back into the kitchen 

Lovino raised an eyebrow and watched Francis leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Verbal Abuse, Agrresiveness

Annaliese smiled at Antonio when she saw him approaching. He almost froze in his tracks but forced himself to keep going. The Spaniard tried to appear as indifferent as he could possibly muster. If not, she would surely point it out. She always pointed out what he did wrong.

He could do this. It was just one date. Then he could go back to never talking or seeing her again. He could block her number again.

“It feels like when we just started dating,” She smiled.

It did. She was dressed in a white flowy summer dress similar to what she wore on their first date.

Antonio didn’t respond. He didn’t know what to say?  He was just repeating to himself that he could make it through this, trying to convince himself it was true. The man didn’t pay any attention at all as he opened the car door for her.

“You’re not going to be like that the whole time, are you?” He blinked at her. She was already sitting in the passenger seat.

He closed the door a bit aggressively and went to the drivers side.

“It’s been a year. Why don’t we just start over?”

“No.”

“I don’t like it when you act like this. Today’s not going to be pleasant if we both have bad attitudes. So let’s just start over.”

“After today, I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.”

She sat back in the seat with a huff.

 

…

 

The date had been going alright. Annaliese had just been talking about how she spent her time in Austria. She was an extremely talented pianist and violinist and has been out performing at many venues.

“What made you come back here?” Antonio wondered aloud.

“I missed you.”

He coughed uncomfortably.

She frowned and seemed annoyed.

“Do you really love him?”

“Who?”

“That guy...he said he was your boyfriend.” She reminded, even more irritated now.

“Lovino,” He mumbled more to himself than anything. Antonio wished that he was here with Lovino instead. It would’ve been so nice. He could see it now, Lovino’s face that was starting to turn pink. “I want to see him,” the man sighed.

Annaliese stiffened in her seat.

“I don’t get it.” She shook her head. “I don’t get why you’re doing this? For attention? To get back at me? Or are you just experimenting for the fun of it?”

“This it not about you.” He furrowed his brows together. “Lovino and I are happy together.”  

 “Please Antonio, I am the best thing that’s ever happened to you. You know that and I know that.” She made her voice soft now, looking into his eyes with what he would’ve believed was sincerity if he hadn’t known how she was. “I love you, Antonio. I’ve been thinking about you the whole time I was in Austria. Let’s just get back together. You don’t have to do stuff like this.” She reached over and touched his hand across the table.

Antonio immediately pulled his hand away. He felt sick to his stomach. She was doing it all over again. Why? Why was she doing this to him?

“No. I told you no. You _know_ that I’m with someone right now. Why can’t you just be happy that _I’m_ happy and in love?”

“I-”

“You haven’t even changed at all.” He said, more upset now than angry.

“I have. Trust me. I just don’t understand why you’re with him. _We_ have so much more love. We have so much more history. I mean we’ve lived together. You can’t tell me that you and him are really that serious.”

“When we lived together I realized what you were like so _we_ broke up. We don’t have that any of that stuff anymore. We don’t even have friendship.”

“Antonio-,”

“I think I’ve met all the requirements for this. It’s only for charity remember?”

She bit the inside of her cheek in anger.

 

…

 

Annaliese reluctantly got into the taxi cab that Antonio had called for her. He refused to say anything else after that. He even stood a couple feet away from her. He was always overdramatic like this.

“Call me when you realize your mistake.”

The man frowned and closed the door.

The taxi drove off but he could feel her cold blue eyes on him. When the taxi was finally out of sight Antonio dropped into a squat. He had been panicking that entire time. His legs had and hands had been shaky the whole time. The man only tried to seem calm in her face so she wouldn’t have anything else to belittle him for. Antonio took in a deep breath. She was gone. It was okay.

 

…

 

Antonio drove himself home, trying to ease his anxiety. He heard his phone ring and glanced down at where it sat in his phone holder. It was Lovino! He quickly answered the call.

“Hey. I just wanted to see if-” He cut himself off. “Are you okay?” He asked softly.

“Can I see you?” The words came out before Antonio really thought about it.

“Now?”

“Mhm,” The brunette nodded.

“I guess? I’m getting off work soon.”

“I’m driving home now.”

“Then, I’ll meet you there since it’s late,” He sounded hesitant. “Text me the address...when you’re not driving.” He added firmly.

“Okay! I will.” He looked at Lovino’s little icon, the one of him eating spaghetti, with a fond smile.

  


…

 

Lovino is coming. Antonio comforted himself. All his emotions were off the wall. Annaliese had made him anxious, angry to the point where he’d get sick to his stomach. He hated to be around her. However thinking about being able to hang out with Lovino gave him a small bit of comfort. All these contradicting emotions kept clashing with each other.

Antonio opened his apartment door to face the mess that was inside. Oh no. Lovino was coming. He couldn’t see Antonio’s apartment like this.

He rushed inside, trying to clean as much as he could as soon as possible.

 

…

 

The doorbell rang and Antonio took no time in opening the door. He looked down at Lovino. Antonio quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller man in a hug.

“Oh...we’re hugging,” The other said awkwardly.

There was a warmth that grew in Antonio’s chest when he felt Lovino shyly wrap his arms around him and return the hug.

“Here come in,” Antonio rushed him inside, closing the door behind him. He beamed proudly at his now spotless house. “Have a seat. I’ve got lots of stuff prepared. I have wine. We could have a little something to eat. Oh! We could watch a movie or we could-” he looked up when he felt a gentle hand on his arm.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I-” Antonio recoiled into himself, taking a step back. “I don’t know. She-” What if Annaliese was right? What if the whole time he was just being overdramatic? What if Lovino thought that too? He glanced down at Lovino’s face briefly before looking off again. “We were engaged. I thought she was the one. We used to live here together, here, in this apartment. Annaliese was really…”

_“Jesus, Antonio. Can you do anything without me?”_

_“You always do this. You’re such a drama queen.”_

“...mean to me. I always felt awful when she came home. My friends made me realize what she was doing to me, that she was bad for me. So I broke things off with her.”

Lovino put his hand over Antonio’s.

“I’m not scared of marriage or anything because of her. I just think you shouldn't rush things like that. You have to wait and see if they’re really the right person.”  He looked down at Lovino’s hand on his. He slowly intertwined their fingers. He liked it, the feeling of Lovino’s hand in his. He enjoyed anytime he reached out and touched him.

Lovino couldn't find the right words to say. He wasn’t very good at comforting people or confronting emotions in general. He hated himself. Antonio chose to confide in him and he was completely useless. “I’m sorry that she...that you went through that. She won’t be able to hurt you ever again.”  

“We should watch a movie.” Antonio tried to sound a bit more cheerful.

Lovino untangled their hands. “I can make us some pasta.”

“Really!” Antonio was actually excited now. Lovino was going to cook for him.

“It’s just pasta,” He mumbles.

Lovino walked into the kitchen and Antonio followed suit just to show him where everything was placed. He then went to the living room to pick out their movie. What would Lovino want to watch? He turned to look at the other. Lovino was completely concentrated on what he was doing. It was hard for Antonio to tear his eyes away. Something about the sight completely captured his attention. Maybe it was because Lovino seemed to be enjoying himself. He wasn’t smiling or anything but Antonio could see the contentment in his eyes. Lovino must’ve felt him staring because he snapped his head in Antonio’s direction and they made direct eye contact.

“Uh,” Antonio had been caught.

“You’re creeping me out,” He mumbled.

“What movie do you want to watch?” Antonio tried to save himself.

“Pick whatever you want.”

Antonio should’ve expected that answer. He just beamed in response.

 

…

 

When the pasta was done Lovino came and sat next to him. They started off on the couch, watching the movie in amicable silence. Somehow they ended up on the floor. They were completely talking over the movie and eating the pasta from the same pot. Only focused on each other and their conversation rather than the unfolding plot of the film on screen. Not only that but the two had also consumed copious amounts of wine.

“What about you? How do you feel about marriage?” Antonio asked putting the wine glass down.

“Well, of course I want to get married. I’ve…” Lovino’s face flushed. “Don’t say anything but I’ve always wanted to find that perfect guy and introduce him to nonno. Then my family and I would plan out this big perfect wedding.”

“That’s really cute, Lovi! I hope you find him.”

Lovino put his face in his knees. “Didn’t I say, don’t say anything?”

“Oh right, sorry.” He just laughed.

It felt embarrassing to say. He’d never told anyone, not even Feliciano.

“Marriage is a momentous part of life. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to make it something special especially with your family.” Antonio said, chipper as always.

Did he have to be so annoyingly sweet with his stupid kind words? Lovino hated him and his bright happy green eyes and his stupid broad grin.

“Do you want kids?” Antonio suddenly asked. He was thinking of the night he met their parents. Lovino quickly swept that topic under the rug when his mother had asked.

“Yeah, I’d like to adopt one or two.” The Italian said softly.

“I want three!”

“That’s a lot,” Lovino mumbled under his breath. “You’d make a great dad.” Shit...he had said that out loud.

“Thank you! That means a lot to me.” He beamed.

“It’s not that big of a deal,”

“Do you have any other dreams you want to accomplish?”

“It’s not really a goal or anything. Just like a nice fantasy maybe? I’ve kind of had this idea of having maybe a summer home in Italy.”

“Would you invite me?”

“Why would I?

“It would be fun to go on vacation together.”

“You want to go to Italy together?”

“We could go to Spain too.”

“Oh yeah? What would we do there?”

“So many things. I’d show you the best sights to see. I’d take you to the plaza. We could visit Costa del Sol. You could meet all my family over there. They would love you! We’d have to go to Ibiza. Maybe we’d even hike on the camino. Oh! I’d show you the flamenco,” Antonio could just see how perfect it would be. They’d stay up all night, enjoying all that the city could offer. They’d dance and Lovino would look up at him with the same look he had in his eyes now. This look of serenity. Antonio reached up to put a hand on his cheek. His face felt hot.

A chuckle. Antonio’s green eyes glanced up at the other. Lovino was laughing. Antonio’s breath caught in his throat. It felt like the world was slowing down just so he could enjoy the sound of Lovino’s laughter.

“Alright, take me.” Lovino said as if he was daring him to with that smirk on his face.

“I will!” Antonio exclaimed, the gleam of passion evident in his eyes.

 

…

 

Antonio picked up his phone while Lovino was distracted. This was his chance! Lovino looked up as soon as he snapped the first picture. To Antonio’s surprise Lovino posed for the next picture. Lovino gently placed his head on his shoulder. Antonio beamed and took another picture. They took several different ones. Antonio’s heart was overcome with joy. It was so nice to spend time together like this.

“Lovino,” he said turning to look at the other. Lovino’s chin still rested on his shoulder and he blinked up in response. They’re faces were _so_ close. Lovino blinked again before slowly moving away, looking down at the ground. It wasn’t like the panic that usually came over him.

Lovino glanced down at his phone. “Oh shit. It’s so late. I should go.” He rose suddenly.

Antonio jumped up. “Stay!” He shouted in a panic.

Lovino blinked at him once more.

“Uh…” Embarrassment washed over him. “You could just stay and sleepover. I’d let you sleep in my bed. I’ve had a couples drinks so I can’t really take you home.” Smooth! He was mentally patting himself on the back for that one.

“I’ll get a cab,”

“Is there any cab that would run so late.”

“I think Uber is 24/7,” Lovino said calmly, pulling up the app.

“I’d feel more comfortable if you stayed here. You’re a little tipsy right now,” Antonio reached out and took his hand. Lovino was certainly not drunk but he had to be a little tipsy. He was much more open to Antonio’s little touches.

Lovino immediately scoffed. “I’m not tipsy. I only had a couple glasses of wine. I’m Italian! I can’t get drunk off wine.”

Antonio was about to point out that these things did not correlate but decided it was futile.

“I have a spare toothbrush you could use. You could just borrow some of my pajamas if you wanted to,” he continued.

Lovino seemed to be pondering it over. Antonio waited for his answer with anticipation. “Fine. I’ll stay,”

“Really?”

“Since you’re begging me,” Lovino nodded without looking directly at him. “I know that you need someone right now,” he said softly.

“Lovi you’re so sweet,” Antonio wrapped him in another hug.

Lovino stiffened up slightly in reaction before easing into the hug. He didn’t hug back but he relaxed and let Antonio hug him. Lovino rested his head on Antonio’s chest as he hugged him. He quietly listened to Antonio’s heartbeat. He felt his face get a little warm.

 

…

 

Antonio is pretty sure he’s the luckiest guy on earth. Lovino looked so so cute in Antonio’s pajamas. They were just a little bit big on him.

“You know I can sleep on the couch.”

“You're my guest. Don’t worry about it Lovino,”

“I’m not worried! I was just-” it seemed that he didn’t have an excuse. “I’m going to bed!”

“Good night Lovi,” Antonio chuckled

“Good night,” he heard him answer back shyly before slipping away into Antonio’s bedroom.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've legit had this chapter for so long. Sorry for not posting it. Would y'all be mad if I started posting another Spamano story?

Antonio slowly opened his eyes. What? He sat up slowly looking around the living room. What was he doing on the couch? His eyes landed on the two empty wine glasses and it came to him. Lovino had slept over! Antonio smiled to himself. It had been really nice to have Lovino over. He hadn’t had that anyone over in a while.

He forced himself to get up. As much as he wanted to spend his morning with Lovino, he had to go to work. It was a shame. Antonio could just picture it now. Lovino and him making breakfast together. It would’ve been so fun. Maybe he should invite him over again sometime.

He slowly poked his head into his bedroom. As quietly and quickly as he could as not to disturb the sleeping Lovino, he tried to get some clothes together. His plan was to get in the shower and just change in the bathroom.

 

…

 

Antonio quietly tiptoed back into his room, holding the shirt he planned on wearing. However it had a stain and he had to switch it out for a new one. Luckily Lovino was still sleeping.

“Sorry Lovi,” he mouthed as he sat on the edge of his bed. He opened his drawer looking for a clean shirt.

“Going to work?” He heard a small sleepy voice behind him. Antonio could sense Lovino stirring in bed.

“Mhm.” He nodded, taking a chance to look back at Lovino who had his hand over his mouth as he yawned “Did I wake you? You can sleep more if you want.” He smiled.

With that the Lovino rolled over to face the other side.

“Last night was fun. We should do it again sometime.”

“Mmhm,” Lovino hummed but was clearly too tired and probably hadn’t even really heard what Antonio had just said to him.

“Hm?” Antonio turned his head slowly. He could hear someone’s footsteps. No one should be in the house besides them. It’s not like anyone could get in. Nobody knew his passcode except…

Antonio ran out of his room to find his mother already standing there. “Mom!” He exclaimed.

“Good morning Antonio, I-” She stopped, face turning pale and looking horrified. She was looking past him. Antonio took the tiniest chance to glance back. He had left his bedroom door cracked open and he could see Lovino slide his feet under the covers with a hum.

Antonio pushed the door closed. He faced his mother again and watched as she glanced at him. Mrs. Carriedo looked at her son, her shirtless son. Antonio could see the scenario she was coming up with in her head as her face turned pink and she looked off at something, who knows what. She coughed, putting a fisted hand up over her mouth as she did so. “Oh I-I see. I guess I interrupted something. I shouldn’t have come unannounced anyways,”

“Wait it’s not like that!” Antonio could feel his own face burning up.

“I mean you are an adult so you’re free to do these kinds of things.”

“Mom please! Don’t misunderstand.”

“I’ll be going now.” She turned to leave but quickly turned back, adding. “I made this for you.” She handed him the bag she was holding. “I’ll see you soon.” She hurried off.

That was embarrassing.

“I have to get to work!” Antonio exclaimed looking at the time.

 

…

 

“My mom made breakfast. I left you some. Bye!” Antonio called to Lovino as he rushed out of the house.

“I just got up and you’re leaving,” Antonio had his back to him but Lovino sounded pouty.

The brunette spun around so quickly to face the other, still clad in pajamas. “You want me to stay longer? Are you going to miss me?”

“No way! I just feel weird about staying in someone else’s apartment when they’re not there.”

“Sorry about that. You coming over wasn’t exactly planned.”

“I’ll bet out of here soon enough anyway so it won’t matter,”

“Alright then. I’ll see you soon.” Now did he have to wait till Friday to see Lovino again? It was just too far away.

“Have…” There was a pause. The smaller man huffed. Lovino was probably trying to say something nice. He was so cute. “Have a nice day at work.”

“Thank you! Same goes to you. Bye!” Antonio waved as he left the apartment.

 

…

 

“Antonio, how are you feeling? How did it go last night?” Francis wrapped him in a hug. Antonio was quick to hug back.

They decided to have quickly meetup during Antonio’s lunch break. They both took their seats across from each other. Francis has wanted to check up on Antonio and Antonio wanted to ask a favor.

“How did it go?” With Lovino? It had been amazing. Antonio could still hear Lovino’s laughter clear as day. But Francis didn’t know that Lovino had spent the night. He must’ve meant the date. Antonio’s stomach turned at the thought of Annaliese.

“I know it must’ve been hard to have dinner with Annaliese. I could tell she hasn’t changed at all.”

“I don’t know. It was a lot. She still has so much power over me.” Even if he wasn’t searching for her approval, he was still trying hard to make sure he didn’t have anything for her to criticize. “But I think I handled it okay. I mean better than I would have before.”

“You’re improving. She won’t have any power over you, if you keep working on yourself. Well, you won’t have to worry about her again anyways. Even if you do Gilbert, Emma and I will be right beside you. I think Lovino will be there too.”

“Thank you,” He put on a smile but he was still anxious. Antonio didn’t have to see her again, right? He had fulfilled his only obligation. Nothing tied them together anymore. So why did he have a bad feeling this wasn’t the end?

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah! Lovino came over last night. Look,” Antonio showed off his new lockscreen, with a smile. He didn’t want to think about her anymore. His new wallpaper was one of the photos they had taken last night. Lovino had his chin on Antonio’s shoulder and stuck his tongue out a bit. It was cute.

“You two seemed to have fun. He came over after the date?”

“Mhm,”

“You seem to be getting close,”

“I guess so. Oh, I need you to help me. I have to meet Lovino’s grandfather this weekend. I need to be the best son-in-law in the world. And I need to look presentable.”

“Wasn’t Lovino saying to do the exact opposite?”

“Yes but this is my life at stake!”

Francis couldn’t help but chuckle. “I can definitely help you. Maybe we should start with a haircut?” Francis reached out, touching Antonio’s curly hair. “We definitely need to go out and get you something nice to wear too. Your taste is atrocious.”

Antonio laughed. “Thank you, Francis.”

 

…

 

“You’ll definitely need to bring a gift,” Francis said as he finished cutting Antonio’s hair. He has only cut off a small amount.

Antonio nodded. He remembered Lovino insisting on bringing something that night Lovino met his parents. Antonio decided to bring wine as well.

“Make sure to talk to everyone. Don’t just focus on the head of the household. You need to be in the good graces of his siblings as well,”

“That’s easier than getting his grandfather to like me,”

“You’re taking this really seriously. I thought you guys weren’t actually dating,” Gilbert interjected. “But everything else suggests otherwise,” He held Antonio's phone. He had just seen the new lockscreen. He bit down the tinge of jealousy he felt.

“We’re just friends,” Antonio beamed, innocently. “Oh! He texted me,” He quickly took his phone from Gilbert, overjoyed.

Gilbert and Francis glanced at each other, making the same knowing face.

“What’s wrong?” The brunette looked between his friends confused.

“You’re outfit choices.” Francis shook his head, mournfully.

Antonio laughed.

“Also remember don’t act all mushy with Lovino in front of his family. It may be weird and uncomfortable for them. Just do small things if you’re really tempted,”

“We don’t do stuff like that,” I mean they had held hands. Antonio had kissed his cheek once. They hadn’t done anything serious or mushy.

“That’s surprising,” He heard Francis say underneath his breath. “We need to go shopping,”

 

…

 

“You guys made way too much food,” Lovino complained as his younger brothers scrambled with the last finishing touches. “It’s not that serious. Why are you guys making such a big deal?”

Lovino kept anxiously looking between his phone and the door. Antonio would be coming any minute now. He had absolutely no idea what to expect or how this night was going to go. All he knew was that he wanted it to go by as quickly as possible.

“Of course this is important! It’s your boyfriend,” Feliciano replied.

The doorbell rang.

“He’s here!” Marcelo and Feliciano echoed each other.

Grandpa Rome stood up to get the door.

“I’ll get it,” Lovino said, quickly making his way to the door.

He took a deep breath, reaching for the door handle. Why was he so nervous? It was just Antonio. Happy-go-lucky Antonio. He opened the door slowly.

Antonio shyly smiled at him in the doorway. He held a large bouquet of flowers in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. “Uh this is for you?” He held out the bouquet.

Lovino slowly took it, looking down at the white lily’s.

“They made me think of you,”

Lovino could hear his heart pounding in his ears. “Come in,” he opened the door wider.

Antonio took a step in, taking off his shoes. He was dressed nicely. He was wearing a white button down underneath a navy blue sweater and dress pants. He even wore dress shoes.

“You cut your hair,” Lovino said quietly under his breath.

“You noticed? It wasn’t that much so I didn’t think it was noticeable,” Antonio laughed running a hair through his hands. “Francis picked out the clothes. Do you like it?”

“Hey guys, this isn’t one of your little dates. Antonio’s supposed to be meeting us. You’re all over him,” Marcello intervened. Up until then it had really felt like it was just him and Antonio.

“I am not!” Lovino turned to shout at him, face red.

“It’s nice to formally meet you,” Antonio shook Mr. Vargas’s hand firmly despite any nervousness he actually felt.

Mr. Vargas nodded. “Please take a seat,”

They all took seats at the table. Lovino put the flowers in a vase before joining them. Mr. Vargas at the head of the table. Lovino and Antonio sat on one side while Marcello and Feliciano sat on the other side.

“Wow! This looks delicious!” There was so much food. The table was covered in different platters. Antonio was excited. “Well, I guess that’s to be expected.”

“When did you do this?” Lovino asked softly, picking up Antonio’s phone.

“Right after we took the picture.”

“It’s total puppy love. Look at them,” Marcello groaned.

“Shut up,” Lovino’s cheeks were rosy now.

“Puppy love? Yet there was talk of marriage the other day.”

The mood immediately shifted as everyone timidly looked over at the head of the table.

“I know what my mom said was a lot. In all honesty, I just want to be with Lovino,”

Antonio didn’t need to see Lovino’s face to know his cheeks were probably burning up.

“I see. I know a lot about the Carriedo family actually. You’re a very successful family,”

“Ah,” Antonio faltered. He did not like where this was headed.

“It seems a prestigious family gives you free range to barge into peoples houses and meddle in others relationships.”

“Nonno,” Lovino scolded. Sure, he didn’t want his nonno to favor him but not because of something out of Antonio’s control. “That’s not fa-”

“It’s uncomfortable and upsetting for everyone involved. I don’t know if I want you involved with a family that is so invasive and inconsiderate.” Mr. Vargas intervened.

“I know. It’s not okay. I’m sorry. I don’t condone that behavior at all. I want my mom to stop just as much as you do. I don’t want Lovino to be uncomfortable because of my family. I’m doing my best to get her to realize it’s not okay and get her to stop. I want my family to like Lovino because I like him very much. I think eventually they’ll come around because what is there not to like,” He smiled at his ‘boyfriend’ who rolled his eyes in return. “I think it’s just a big shock for them that I have a boyfriend instead. Please give them some time. My family is a part of my life that I have to deal with even if they can be quite difficult.

“What if they don’t come around? How can we just wait for them to suddenly be okay with gay people? Are you going to leave my little Lovi broken hearted?”

“Nonno!” Came Lovino once more.

“You know, I’m sure that you’re a great kid. You seem okay. You have a nice job. You seem to care for Lovino. However I don’t see why Lovino should be in a relationship with no promising future.”

Antonio glanced at Lovino who had the same look of dismay on his face. Okay so neither of them were prepared for this. This was incredibly intense.

“See, your mom talks of marriage, however if we rush into things the relationship will fall apart. Neither of you are ready for marriage. Your relationship is as I can see, only in the puppy love stage. I know she doesn’t intend for marriage between you and my grandson. I think it’s better you separate now before there’s much more heartbreak later on.”

Antonio wasn’t sure what to say at all. He thought he had to just get Lovino’s grandfather to take a liking to him, not have to convince him there was a future in their relationship. He just wanted his mother to cave in and allow him to marry who he wants. Why did it have to come to this.

Lovino seemed conflicted as well. Marcello and Feliciano were very quiet. Marcello glancing between his grandfather and Lovino’s faces. Feliciano looking down at his plate, picking at a piece of food.

“I want us to have a future.” Antonio began slowly, cautiously. “I love him.”

“Huh?” Lovino exclaimed extremely loud, in shock. He dropped his fork, sitting up very straight in his seat.

“I love Lovino.” He repeated more confidently. “I want us to have a future together. Even if my family or your family says that we shouldn’t be together. We belong together. I can see our future together even if you can’t. All I want...all we want is a chance from you because it won’t be so easy on my side of the family. Give us a chance so that you can see the future we see together. For me, I can see. I see everything for us. We move in together, we get married, we adopt kids, raise them and we grow old together. We’ll have our ups and downs but we’ll get through them, together. So, please support us.”

Mr. Vargas looked at his grandson. Antonio felt like he could finally breathe now that the intensity of his gaze was turned on someone else. He looked back up in curiosity as no words were being spoken. Lovino was having some unspoken conversation with his grandfather.

_Do you see a future with him?_

_Yes._ Lovino met his grandfather’s eyes with confidence that caught him a bit off-guard.

“ _You’re sure about this one?_ ” He whispered across the table in Italian.

“That’s rude,” Feliciano scolded.

“ _He’s a bit of an idiot but…_ ” Lovino looked at the confusion on Antonio’s face. “ _His heart is in the right place. Stop being so harsh on him._ ”

The head of the table sat back in his seat.

“You called me an idiot?”

“Maybe a little.” Lovino said with that smug smirk on his face, slipping his hand into Antonio’s. It was exciting because Lovino rarely took the initiative.

Antonio just grinned in return. Romulus could see the excitement in his eyes as he leaned in closer to Lovino.

Lovino looked back at his grandfather.

“Alright!” Mr. Vargas smacked Antonio’s back in a manner that was intended to be gentle and playful but actually really hurt. “You’ve won me over! I’ll support you guys.” The mood had already lifted.

“Really!?” Antonio exclaimed.

“You already had my approval.” Feliciano chimed in. “We already get along so well. Now we’re going to be a family?”

“Get along so well?” Lovino echoed in confusion.

“We text all the time.” Antonio explained.

“What!?”

“We send each other cute animal videos!” Came Feliciano.

“Since when?”

“Since I first met him. I just wanted to get to know him better. I didn’t know how long it would be til you finally formally introduced him.”

“Now we can tell embarrassing stories right?” Marcello finally spoke up.

“No.” Lovino said sternly.

“After dinner?” Their grandfather suggested.

“I can't wait to hear more about Lovi!”

Lovino groaned.

Finally the dinner was going the way Antonio wanted it to go. He got along with Lovino’s siblings as he thought he would. Their grandfather wasn’t as scary as he appeared. He laughed at all of Antonio’s jokes and was genuinely interested in the things he had to stay.

…

They all sat in the living room.

“Would you like to see baby pictures?” His grandfather asked, completely jolly now. This must be the side of him that the family mostly saw. The cheerfully and kind side.

“Nonno!” Lovino whined at the same time Antonio said “Yes!”

Grandpa Rome as they all called him, pulled out a photo album.

“That’s not necessary.”

The album was already being opened.

“Lovino was quite the trouble maker.” The older man showed the first picture. Lovino’s adorable baby picture.

“I can tell,”

“What do you mean?”

“I can just tell,” Antonio said with a cheeky grin.

Lovino elbowed him gently and Grandpa Rome continued flipping through the book.

…

“It’s getting pretty late,” Feliciano commented. They had all been enjoying themselves in the living room. Lovino and Feliciano went back and forth telling both incredibly stupid and epic tales of their childhood. Rome seemed very fond of Antonio which he was very glad of. He was fond of him too. He was really nice when he wasn’t angry and intimidating. He had a big friendly smile and all.

“Ah,” Antonio stood up. “I guess I should go. Thank you for having me. It was great meeting all of you.”

Lovino stood up to walk him to the door.

…

Lovino and Antonio both stepped out into the cold night air. Lovino exhaled loudly.

“Lovi?” Antonio said softly.

Lovino turned to face him.

“Are you upset?”

“I don’t know,” He admitted. “You got what you wanted. He loves you.”

“I like your family a lot.”

“I know.”

Lovino had, had a good time. It was fun. It was nice that Antonio got along well with his family. It would’ve been totally okay if his family thought they were just friends. But that wasn’t the case. Antonio’s mom put the idea of marriage on the table. That messed up everything.

Plus Antonio had said those three little words. He looked up at Antonio and felt his face flush even if he knew it wasn’t real.

Antonio reached over and took both of Lovino’s hands in his.

“Thank you, Lovi. I know I’m asking for a lot. I know I didn’t listen to you when you asked me to do something in return and I’ll make it up to you. And I’m sorry that you had to lie to your family. I know it must be hard for you. I can see how much you love them,”

Lovino scoffed.

“I can. It’s in your eyes.” Antonio smiled at him, leaning a bit closer.

Lovino blinked at him before looking away and saying “Whatever.”

“I’m sorry that I got you involved in all my life drama,” Antonio continued his apology. “And that-”

“It’s fine! Whatever! Let’s just worry about it tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,”

…

“We were having so much fun,” Feliciano pouted, giving Romulus a look.

“Lovino can’t bear to see him go. They’ve been out there forever,” Marcelo added in, not intending to help Feliciano in his little scheme.

“It would be nice if he could just stay the night. Too bad it has to end.” Feliciano faked a dramatic sigh.

“It doesn’t have to end!” Grandpa Rome said, getting up from his armchair.

Marcello looked over at his older brother. “You did that on purpose?”

“What?” Feliciano asked innocently.

He made his way over to the door.

“Good night, Lovi,” He could hear Antonio say gently.

He opened the door to see the two out on the front porch, hand in hand. He could see it in Lovino’s eyes, they had this sort of enamoured look in them.

“Hey lovebirds,”

They turned to look at him in surprise and Lovino quickly pulled his hands away from Antonio’s. He was always so shy.

“What is it?” his grandson asked quietly.

“Antonio why don’t you stay the night?” Mr. Vargas offered with a broad grin.

“What?”

“Just don’t get too loud, Marcelo is still in the house.”

“Nonno!” Lovino’s face flushed.

“What? I know how it can be.”

“Thank you for the offer sir but I think I’ve overstayed my welcome.”

Lovino wasn’t mad at him right now. He did not need to push it by staying the night.

“You’re not overstaying if I invite you to stay over!”

“Antonio is a doctor. He has work in the morning. We shouldn’t bother him.”

“So? Just set an alarm a couple minutes early. Lovino, you should prepare your boyfriend a lovely breakfast before you send him off. It’s so late you might as well stay. Don’t act like you don’t spend the night with each other all the time!”

They stood stiff because Lovino truly had spent the night. Antonio glanced at Lovino waiting for his approval. So did his grandfather.

“I-Why is it up to me?”

“Well, you’re the stubborn one,” Grandpa Rome responded.

“Fine, he can stay over. I don’t care!”

At this Grandpa Rome and Antonio gave each other a knowing look. Classic Lovino.

Grandpa opened the door for them to come. “Just a warning, he can get grouchy in the mornings.”

“Lovi is cute in the mornings,”

He was so gentle. It was cute when he was all sleepy. He also looked really good in Antonio’s pajamas.

He realized that Lovino was looking at him horrified while his grandfather had a smug grin on his face.

“So you really have spent the night?” He teased.

“It was one time!” Lovino protested immediately.

Oops. That hadn’t been Antonio’s intention.

“Yeah, yeah spare me the details. Get inside you two,”

And so they did.


End file.
